


Things you said...

by The_Breaths_of_Chloe



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Breaths_of_Chloe/pseuds/The_Breaths_of_Chloe
Summary: A series of interconnected one-shots based on a "things you said when…" prompt from tumblr, showing the "in between" moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An: Hello everyone! So, this is my first time writing a Holstein fic. I was kind of late jumping aboard this ship. I didn't actually start watching until the series was already over, but now that I'm here I'm in love! I hope nobody minds a brand-new creampuff joining the party!
> 
> This series is going to start back in the first episode and go through the end of the series and beyond. It will follow the time line of cannon (at least as far as I know right now), but will mostly show the moments in between when we see them on screen. 
> 
> So, without further ado I bring you the first installment of The things you said… 
> 
> Submitted for your approval…
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all about Carmilla Serries. I am simply borrowing it for the time being.

**Things you said when you were drunk**

"Woooohoooooo! This is the best freaking party ever!"

Carmilla chuckled lowly at the antics of the small blonde girl who had accompanied her current mark to the party.

The mark, Betty, as she had started calling herself in the last few weeks, responded with a vigorous nod of her head and a sloppy smile. Carmilla looked away. She had never been fond of Betty and watching her now, dancing and laughing with the small blonde was starting to get to her.

It wasn't that she was jealous exactly, it was more that Carmilla hated extremes and there was nothing about Betty that wasn't extreme. When they had first met, Elizabeth had been the most pompous, pretentious, prig that Carmilla had ever met, and once, whatever the dean had done to her, had kicked in, she became the loosest party girl she had ever seen. Betty simply bounced from one end of the spectrum to the other and for someone, like Carmilla, who had lived their entire life, or at least their entire undeath, in varying shades of gray, that was a problem.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Betty screech something about a new batch of fizzy dagons being brought in. Carmilla scanned the crowd looking for the unkempt blonde hair that she had been seeing entirely too much of lately. It wasn't so much that she had to keep an eye on Betty, no her part in that mess was over, her main motivation now was making sure that the annoying girl's small roommate didn't get caught up in any sort of crossfire.

It wasn't that Carmilla had any strong feeling or anything for the girl, she didn't even know her. She had only seen her a few times while studying with Betty and had only heard her speak maybe twice. What was her name again? Laurie, Lauren, Lois? She couldn’t remember.  However, the not knowing, didn't stop Carmilla from feeling that there was just something about this girl, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on, something she just couldn’t ignore.

"Well, well kitty cat. Aren't you just a little social butterfly tonight?"

Carmilla jumped at the unwelcome interruption and then bristled at the deep voice coming from behind her. Not only had she automatically hated Will from the moment she met him, but he was also one of her mother's favorite new toys.  That was two strikes against him and as far as Carmilla was concerned, a third was not needed.

"Just enjoying a fizzy dagon." She said flatly, holding up the obviously untouched drink in her hand.

"Uh-huh." He said incredulously, stepping around to face her, as if the explanation was supposed to have been believable.

Carmilla offered nothing more than a blank look, when Will suddenly gave her an overly dramatic pained expression and threw his hand to his chest.

"Oh no, Kitty. You didn't go and fall for another mark, did you?"

Will didn't know the specifics of what had gone on with Ell those many years ago, as that was much before his time, but thanks to their mother's big mouth he did know a high overview and never failed to use the information when he thought it would somehow benefit him or humiliate Carmilla.

Carmilla, as much as she hated it, knew that rising to the occasion, in any way other than tearing his spine from his body while he was standing there, which mother would surely frown on, would only result in more harassment.  So, she simply stood there silently, blank stare never faltering.

"Well then…" Will finally said after it became glaringly obvious that he wasn't going to get any kind of a reaction "enjoy your dagon and the show Kitty."

And with a sleazy wink, Will was gone as quickly and silently as he had showed up.

Carmilla gritted her teeth, and winced slightly as her fangs, which had extended in her anger, pierced the inside of her lower lip. As the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth she took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled slowly. She knew she shouldn't let that little twit get to her, but she also couldn't help holding the secret hope that when he finally did misstep and had to be done away with, that she would be the one who got to do the honors.

Carmilla was ripped out of her thoughts once again, this time by a scream that sounded like it should have been made by the voice of the small blonde girl.

Carmilla sprinted around the outskirts of the partygoers and in a half a second was standing on the other side of the quad, just in time to notice two things happening simultaneously.

The first thing she noticed as she quickly scanned the crowd was Will leading an incredibly drunk Betty away from the party and towards a dark alley way between two of the dorm buildings. The second, and far more important, thing she noticed was that the small girl was not being harassed by Will or any of her mother's other minions. She was however cradled in the arms of a redheaded amazon, which Carmilla wasn’t really sure was any better. She had apparently been bumped into rather violently by the tower of frat boy muscles standing behind her, who was now profusely apologizing, and then had been saved from taking a swan dive into the drink table by Xena the red.

Xena and the small girl were now exchanging awkward glances and smiles and the sight made Carmilla angry and a little nauseous, even though she really didn't know why. She pushed the thought away and quickly decided, now that the dirty deed with Betty was done and the small girl was out of the vampire line of fire, she would just head back to her dorm and away from the painful flirting attempt.

As she was walking away she heard Xena say with a laugh "I really am glad you decided to come to the party tonight Laura, even if you did almost end up wearing the entire drink table."

"Laura" Carmilla whispered into the darkness with a slight, but still uncharacteristic smile, filing that information away in her mind for later use.


End file.
